


Salvataggio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [15]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Fem!Hayato/Tsuna.





	Salvataggio

Hayasa appoggiò le mani sulla cintura ed incassò il capo tra le spalle, gonfiando le guance. Spense la sigaretta sotto la scarpa nera ed espirò dalle narici.

“Ho bisogno del suo aiuto” sussurrò.

< Avrei preferito ci fosse anche mia sorella, però… per il Decimo si fa! > pensò, deglutendo a vuoto.

Shamal ghignò, era appoggiato alla parete con le braccia incrociate.

“Sempre pronto ad aiutare una bella ragazza… Anche se ancora immatura dal punto di vista fisico come te” disse, facendogli l’occhiolino.

< Ancora è un po’ bambina, ma sta crescendo in fretta > pensò. “Hai bisogno di una visita medica?”.

“N-no. Non ho bisogno di quel tipo di aiuto. Voglio che tu finisca di allenarmi!” gridò Gokudera.

Shamal assottigliò gli occhi.

“Tu non hai rispetto della tua vita. Ho smesso di aiutarti in quella follia proprio perché le bombe sono diventate la tua rovina” sussurrò.

“Non m’importa. Farei qualsiasi cosa per vincere lo scontro in onore del Decimo” ribatté Hayasa.

Shamal le sollevò il mento con l’indice, assumendo un’espressione predatoria.

“Quando fai così sei quasi identica a tua madre” sussurrò mellifluo.

Hayasa indietreggiò, scivolò e cadde a gambe aperte, facendo in parte sollevare la gonnellina a pieghe nere.

“Ho sempre vissuto la mia vita godendomi le mie passioni. Per un tale favore, dovrai aiutarmi a placare il mio spirito focoso.

Non dire che non ti avevo avvertito” disse Shamal. Iniziò ad aprire e chiudere le mani, dirigendosi verso il petto della ragazzina.

Gokudera avvampò, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano liquidi, li sentì pizzicare, trattenendo le lacrime di paura.

La porta si aprì di scatto, colpendo in pieno Shamal, che andò a sbattere con un mugolio soffocato contro la parete.

Tsuna cadde pesantemente nella stanza, facendo cadere a terra la pila di fogli che indossava.

Hayasa strillò.

Tsuna si rialzò, si guardò in giro confuso, riconobbe Shamal intento a massaggiarsi il capo e notò la coetanea sull’orlo delle lacrime. Sgranò gli occhi, ci fu un bagliore arancione nelle sue grandi iridi castane.

Si alzò in piedi di scatto, prese Gokudera in braccio e corse via.

Shamal li vide scappare e allargò le braccia, scuotendo la testa.

“Giovani d’oggi, cambiano idea così in fretta…” disse.

Tsunayoshi continuò a correre fino a raggiungere una classe vuota e ci si nascose, chiuse la porta con il piede e ci si appoggiò, il viso solcato da rivoli di sudore.

Gokudera alzò il viso, aveva ancora la pelle arrossata e gli occhi liquidi.  Si stringeva il petto con le braccia sottili, tremando appena.

“E’ stato terribile” ammise.

“Iiih. Ci credo, dev’essere stato l’inferno”. Iniziò Tsuna. La guardò in viso e avvertì un calore all’altezza della fronte, tra i capelli, lì dove stava nascendo una piccola fiamma. “La prossima volta che quel tizio si avvicina, chiama me. Ti proteggo io” giurò.

La ragazza piegò le labbra in un sorriso impacciato.

< Avrei potuto farlo esplodere, ma ero pronto anche a questo per te. Non pensavo… Tu volessi salvarmi.

Tieni così tanto alla mia misera vita, Decimo? > si chiese.

“Grazie, Decimo” sussurrò. Si sporse in avanti e gli posò un bacio a stampo sulle labbra.


End file.
